Saki's Journey
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: My OCs Uchiha Saki and Hatake Izuma. Itachi is dead and Izuma is insane. Saki is 14 and a chunnin. Izuma is Kakashi's sister and Itachi's fiancé. Saki is little sis of Sasuke and Itachi. R&R please! ABANDONED! WILL BE BACK WHEN I GET NEW IDEAS OR FIGURE THE STORY OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don'town Naruto or any of the characters in it

A.N: Hey guys, first Naruto fic, hope you like it!

prologue

The freezing air stung in her eyes. The wound from the enemies kunai burned. She knew that the man had used a poisoned blade. She knew she might not make it home. She sped up her pace, thinking of the only two people that mattered, Saki and Itachi.

Chapter 1

Saki woke to someone banging on the door. Her home was small. Well, she could hardly call it a home, it was a room, with a kitchen made of a mini fridge and a file cabinet. As a bathroom she had to go to her next door neighbors house. Her bed was a air mattress that was deflated everyday so she could use the table for two.

she dragged her small alarm clock to look at the time, 4am, the only person who was up this early was Izumas brother, Hatake Kakashi . Saki slowly dragged herself out bed. there he was but he looked sad. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Izuma killed Sasuke" he said in a low voice.

Saki's eyes grew wide.

"she did what?"

"She killed him."

"So... what now?"

"You are the only Uchiha left." He responded in a low voice

"Shit, i'll fucking kill that bitch."

"Hey calm down" He said in a fatherly voice "Lady Hokage is already making a team of highly trained ninja"

She then threw on her outfit and still tying her kunai pouch to her leg began to run down the street.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled at her ,but, she had already turned the corner and was running full speed towards the hokages office totally unaware that it was 4:30am

She arrived at the palace out of breath. When she flung open the doors Tsunade was sitting at her desk asleep over scrolls of some sort.

At the noise of banging of the doors she looked up. At that moment she did not look like the hokage, her hair was a tangled mess and her makeup had smeared on her face.

"Do you know what time it is? Come back later when i have time to deal with you!" She sort of erupted like a volcano at Saki

Just then did Kakashi slide into the room

"Kakashi! What is the meaning of this!?" She was at it again

"Calm down Tsunade."' Kakashi ordered in the same board tone he always had.

It was then that Tsunade got a good look at Saki, she still had tears streaming down her face and her eyes where bloodshot, red and puffy from crying so much.

Although inside Saki felt empty just like when her entire team had been wiped out during the ninja war, she did her best to hold herself together when she said "Put me on that team to go hunt Izuma."

"Who is Izuma?" Tsunade looked completely confused.

Luckily Kakashi came to Sakis rescue so she did not have to the most depressing thing for her." Izuma is the one who killed Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh... "

"I'm so sorry Kakashi."

"I'm fine. But Saki here isn't." at this he gestured toward Saki as if she was a pile of laundry.

She almost replied in her sarcastic voice saying "thanks" but she was to upset.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters in it

A.N: here's chapter 2, sorry this on is short too, they will get longer.

As she walked twards the gates to exit kunoha Saki thought of everything she lost. She made a mental list : Itachi was dead, Sasuke was dead, her team was dead, her parents were dead, and now Izuma was crazy. "Boy, I've got a fun life" she thought as she walked farther. It had been a week since Sasuke died and now she got to go with the old team Kakashi and Yamato. "At least I'm with people I know" she thought, but, in truth she didn't know anyone that well except Kakashi, yeah she had met Naruto and Sakura before but she didn't know them, and Yamato had been one of the people there when Kakashi brought her in to see Tsunade before the ninga war when she was six. She didn't know Sai at all, she had heard about him from Kakashi several times.

As she walked closer she saw half her team. Yamato, Sakura and Sai. Of course, Naruto hadn't shown up so Kakashi went to find him.

"Hi" said Sakura when she first saw the chuning.

"Hi" she replyed matching Kakaishi's board tone.

Sai nodded at her and Yamato hardly looked up from his wood carving but did say" Good morning"

At that time Kakashi came walking up dragging Naruto behind him.

" Found him at the ramen shop." Kakashi reported

"So you are the great Naruto who defeated Madara and Pein" Saki said as if she was in awe.

Naruto smiled brightly " Yes I am"

"Ok." she replied looking him up and down. "You'll do."

Naruto was confused, was this small weakling chunin insulting him?

" Hey! We should start with introductions." Yamato remarked cutting off Naruto's thoughts.

" But why? We already know each other!" Naruto pointed out

" But we don't know her!" with this Yamato made a gesture twards Saki.

"So! Why dosn't she tell us her name and we can get going!" Naruto said

This went on in the same manore for about five minintes, Yamato saying something about not knowing anyone, and Naruto saying something about how they don't need names

Finally Saki got tired of it" Hey! Listen up couse I'm only gonna say this once, my name is Uchiha Saki, little siter of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke."

They all went silent.

" You're brother was a great ninga." remarked Sakura in a small vocie

"Yeah I know, they both were."

"Wait! If you are Sasukes sister how come he never talked about you?" Naruto questioned

" He thought I was dead"

**A.N: so R&R please, last of short chapters, promise.**


End file.
